


A familiar kind of sadness

by Penstrokes



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, warm up piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: In war there is no avoiding the horrors it brings. It's reach does not stop nor blow over for anyone, young or old. Freud has a personal reason to stay informed.
Kudos: 5





	A familiar kind of sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a while due to burn out and a loss of a friend. I apologise if the quality isn't what you're used to.

It was thanks to his current employer that Freud was aware of the details of the war. Churchill shared the more damning parts to them as he seemed necessary. It was an unspoken fact amongst them that even they were not getting the entire story of what was happening out there. 

They didn't press it. 

Everyone often left the dining table shuffling off to their rooms, no doubt they all held their own fears about the devastation affecting all of their home countries. Tesla was rarely granted any sort of information on what was happening to his, while Curie was laden with ill news of both hers suffering under Nazi rule. One she got more news than the other. 

* * *

Darwin already saw what was happening to his. The devastation was all around him. Perhaps that was why he seemed the most calm of all of them at the end of the day, strangely enough. 

There was no worrying. Free of the deadly questions of 'what'. No trying to imagine up scenarios where things came out better than it would be. 

Just acceptance.

Tapputi had long since learned to roll with the punches. To pick herself up, dust off what remained and move on. It was a formidable strength. She'd seen war so many times that it had almost become background noise to her. 

Almost.

But not really. 

It was always the same song and dance yet different all the same. 

* * *

Z3 could care less. He was a supercomputer. 

Einstein was and always would be a strange case. A boy with no home, no family. Yet he belonged somewhere, to someone. At the end of the day it there would be no clear answers. Einstein, one of a kind duplicate would have to find the answers on his own. 

* * *

Freud was meant to help them all with the roughness of war. To help keep their sanity even if their morals were run through questionable actions. Most importantly, he was tasked with overseeing and guiding Einstein's development. There was no precedent for what to expect with him as he grew. There was only so much the traditional models could take them when he lacked the typical experiences and upbringing a normal child would have. If nothing else, this was Freuds' greatest reason for being on the team.

Besides the duty tasked to him, there was another reason Freud was drawn to Einstein. 

He too, felt stuck in a situation that was his and his alone. Neither here nor there when it came to the war. 

He could not quite mourn for his home country nor for those who were trapped there under the regime. That's where it had started, where he came from. It wasn't all German speaking people who were the enemy, but the enemy all spoke German. They tainted his mother tongue with their filth. Those familiar words and sounds carrying their hate and paranoia. A declaration of superiority, an iron fist of retaliation and violence against those who weren't good enough for their strict, self imposed rules that hinged along mere ideological lines. 

He could picture in his mind the familiar streets he'd long called home disgraced with the very symbol of inhumane evil.

... perhaps not entirely. There was a spark of evil, a seed to do horrible things to one another. The difference came down to the individual. The ones who willingly nurtured it, the ones who had misfortune dumped upon them to turn down that path. The ones who stayed away and actively denied that potential and the ones who were saved by circumstance.

There were details about what happened on the war front, but there were the mental images painted in his mind by uncertainty. Together they haunted Freud with an ever changing picture of home. 

Of the family he wasn't sure had made it out. Both his own children and those further removed. 

A single dark thought hung over his mind, lingering like the from reaper himself. 

What about him? Where did he fit in this future? He was here through time travel and with Churchills' intervention. But naturally? Where would time find him? Would he be trapped and waiting out every moment where the next second held dread littered with the irrelevant scraps of relief of having survived the previous second only for the process to start again? A never ending cycle that ate at the soul.

* * *

Despite this odd familiarity, this shared sense of being out of place if only slightly, Freud was wary of this sort of thing. He'd had an heir once. Someone he saw too much of himself in. 

Jung had been a disaster and a crippling embarrassment. He was not keen to do the same again. He'd stay out on the sidelines of Einsteins' situation. Keep his distance as he studied and observed this oddity of a being. Darwin had been very much against cloning...but for Einstein, he seemed to have backed down. A single exception. 

Freud knew what his role was. He knew what dangers came with both his lines of work. Neither afforded him time nor freedom to wander too far off into those lines of thought. Freud was a leading professional in his field, the sole psychologist. Such a delicate balance of duty and personal issues that he must attend to. 

* * *

There was no one to heal his own emotional wounds. In both aspects of the war, he was alone. 


End file.
